Escape
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Arya and Eragon are imprisoned together in Uru'baen. My version of the whole 'Eragon meets Arya'. I am so sorry for the late update. Please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1: Imprisonment

Escape

Summary: Eragon and Arya are imprisoned in Urabaen together…

The elf in the corner of the cell stirred. Bending slightly, she examined her wrist, which was chafed by the shackles, which held them it in place above her head. She glanced curiously at the only other prisoner that lay opposite her. He had brown tousled hair, which frames a thin face. Sometimes when he awakens, she could see his eyes. Light brown, the color of earth. He is rarely awake, save for those times when their jailers came in with food. He is handsome, save for the pointed ears.

Arya supposed that he got them from the Agaeti Blodhren. His mind was weird, even his mind defenses are weird. They were not of nature like those of the elves. They see… well, she can't find a word to describe them. It seems so beautiful, so carefully and lovingly crafted. She was jerked out of her musings by the deafening clank of the jailer's keys. A hand was thrust in and with two trays of food. With a grunt, the two trays were let down onto the ground and the door slammed shut once more, closing off all source of light.

The man opened his eyes once the jailer's footsteps are gone. Reaching forward, he took the tray closest to him, whilst Arya did the same. They ate in silence, neither looking into the other's eyes. The clank of the gates opening again broke the silence. Arya sighed as Durza the Shade entered. It happens everyday, Durza entering the cell to bring her to her torture. Again and again she was tortured, for the information too valuable for her to divulge. The Varden's only hope lies with her and her only.

The Shade unchained her from the shackles and dragged her by one hand to the room next to her cell, ignoring her cries of protests.

"Let me go!" Arya cried, kicking Durza hard on the shins.

Durza cursed and hit Arya hard across her mouth. Arya kept quiet, blood spilling down a cut on her cheek. Arya was dragged by Durza into the room and tied down onto the table. Screams started once more as Durza tortured her, demanding for her to tell him the location of the Varden. Every time Arya refused, Durza tortured her even more, till what was left of her was no more than a trembling, bloody mess. Durza cursed again as Arya refused to tell him anything.

Furiously, he untied Arya from the table and dragged her back to the cell. Hurling her back in there, he shut the door with a loud clang. Arya lifted her right hand to break her fall and fell hard on it, breaking her wrist with a loud 'snap!' Arya winced as pain shot through her. Wincing, she got up and walked slowly to her corner of the cell. As she walked past, the man opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Arya replied, not looking at him.

The man shrugged, before turning back to his side and falling asleep. Arya gazed out of the cell window. The cold white moon shone through the bars, thin rays of light dancing across the floor. Arya sighed and laid down carefully, tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Chapter 2 

A/N: This would be so damn AU that you can't believe it. Actually you can, but that's not the point. The point is that the next chapter would have Murtagh… dressed up as a PINK RABBIT. HAHAHAHAHAHA. BOOH!!!! I know I seem damn sadistic but whatever. The sadisticness of this would make up for the romance… HintHint. Okay. Whatever. On with the chapter. Don't sue me. I promise that I'll be nice. Check out my new site: http://ergonforums (dot)proboards41 (dot) com Bah. On with the thing. For real this time. And thanks for the reviews everyone!!. XD

A/N 2 : I'm combining chapter 2 & 3 because Chapter 2 is only 400 words…

Arya awaken the next day, to the bright sun shining into the cell. The tray was on the cold, dirty floor beside her. The mysterious man looked at her, "Eat." He said. Arya shrugged. This man is weird. His mind barriers are strong, yet, they felt as though as they are something different, not like the elven ones she's used to. She wondered why she could not heal her wrist the night before. Then with a horror, she realized that the prison wardens must have slipped her a drug to suppress her powers.

Arya shook herself out of her reverie and reached for the food. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she took in the contents of the bowl. A single leaf floated in there, faded to white due to the lack of sunlight. She sighed and proceeded to eat the food. She needs the strength for today. Durza entered again soon after and dragged her out, he body bumping painfully on the uneven ground. This time, Arya did not struggle, resigned to her fate. Screams filled the cell and echoed own the corridor once more as Durza tortured her to the brink of insanity. Loud cracks followed soon after, followed by soft whimpers.

Arya was dragged out again after two hours, and thrown back to the cell, sporting new bruises and cuts. Arya winced slightly and tried to move back to 'her' corner of the cell, grimacing every now and then. During the torture, Durza broke her left leg and right arm. She slowly crawled back to 'her' corner of the pathetically small cell, when she hit her arm hard against the wall by accident. She screamed as pain seared through her.

The man's eyes shot open, and he was by her side at an instance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Arya opened her mouth to say yes, but decided at the last moment to tell the truth.

"No," she murmured.

"Let me see your arm." He requested, pulling her arm towards him. Arya let her arm go slack as he examined her arm.

"Waise heill." He muttered. She felt her arm heal that instant.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Not a problem," he replied. "Let me see your leg."

Arya wordlessly moved her leg towards him.

"Waise Heill." He repeated, moving his palm over her leg. Instantly, her leg healed. "Thank You!" She exclaimed, moving back to 'her' corner.

The man smiled gently. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Arya," she replied, "what's yours?"

"Eragon." Arya felt a strange shiver pass through her. Eragon, a powerful name, Both of them stared at each other, the barriers that once stood between them broken.

It happened again the next day, Durza throwing her back into the cell after her torture. Arya slowly limped back to the corner of the cell she usually stayed in.

Eragon rushed forward to help her. "What did he do to you?" he asked, concerned.

"He… he…" Arya trailed off, at a loss for words, "Oh Eragon!" She cried, flinging herself into his arms.

Eragon carefully wrapped his arms around Arya, careful not to aggravate her injuries.

"Let me see them." Eragon murmured in her mind.

Arya let her approval filter through their mind link. She carefully removed her tunic, as Eragon averted his eyes, a dark red hue spreading up his cheeks.

"Here." Arya whispered, sending a mental picture of her injuries to Eragon.

Eragon nodded and turned his eyes carefully to her back. He felt like cursing when he saw how badly mutilated her back is. It was almost totally covered with wounds, except for a batch of skin at the side. Some of the wounds were healing but most were still fresh and leaking pus.

"Waise Heill." He murmured. A small part of the wounds healed. He had to heal this in small parts, he thought.

Muttering "Waise heill" several more times, he finally healed all of Arya's wounds that are on her back.

"Is there anymore?" He asked softly, holding her close. Arya shook her head.

"Thank you, Eragon. You treat me so well, too well in fact." She said softly.

"That's no matter, Arya." Eragon replied equally softly.

They stared at each other or a moment, before Arya broke the stare, a red flush spreading up her pale cheeks. Arya moved slowly back to her corner, as Eragon did the same. The wardens came in again, this time with only two owls of soup and a piece of bread. Arya and Eragon stared at each other in silence.

"You take it." They said simultaneously.

"No, you take it, Arya. You need it more than I do." Eragon sad.

"Alright Eragon, whatever you say." Arya replied, blushing hard.

Eragon reached for the soup, as Arya took the remaining soup and bread. Arya flushed again as their eyes locked. Breaking the contact after a long while, Eragon moved back to the opposite end of the cell.

"Why are you here?" Arya asked as she ate, glancing curiously at Eragon.

"I'm a Dragon Rider." Eragon replied, showing the Gedway Insignia on his palm. "You?" He asked in return.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"We have all the time in the world." Eragon countered.

A smile danced in the corner's of Arya's lips. "I was transporting the egg to the Varden" Arya replied.

Eragon was silent for a moment before replying. "I've never noticed how your hair glints in the moonlight."

Arya blushed, before replying. "Thank you, Eragon. No one has ever said that to me before."

Both sat in an awkward silence, neither one talking. Arya slid over to Eragon and laid her head on his shoulder. Eragon was momentarily stunned, before wrapping his arms around her, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape?

Escape

A/N: Please R/R... I'm really sorry for not updating... I've written parts 1 to 6 on paper...

It was like this that Durza found them the next day, both in a deep sleep.

"Wake up you two. The king wants to see you." He growled, kicking Arya hard on the ribs.

Arya was awaken with a chock, Durza was there, sneering unpleasantly at the both of them. Arya leapt up in alarm, shocking Eragon into awakening.

"Durza! What are you doing in here?" he growled, an arm sneaking around Arya's waist.

"The king wants to meet you now." Durza replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

Eragon nodded, lifting Arya up carefully. Supporting her on her left, they walked to the king's throne room, Durza leading the way. He threw the doors open and strode in, the pair walking slowly behind him. King Galbatorix was almost bald, save for a thin sheen of fine brown hair. He had a beard, cropped short. His eyes were black; merciless pools with the hard, angry look of one who would do anything to fulfill his evil intentions. Galbatorix leaned forward, peering at the duo.

"Well, what do we have here?" his silky voice sounded in Arya's ear and she shivered.

She felt Eragon tighten his grip on her waist.

"Two prisoners, my King," Durza replied, bowing.

Galbatorix looked at them closely, "isn't that the rider and the slut?" he drawled.

"Don't you dare say that, Galbatorix! Arya is no one's-" Eragon trailed off, not wanting to hurt Arya even more.

When Galbatorix had insulted her, Arya's face had paled dramatically, and she looked as though as she was on the verge of tears.

"Never mind about that. Do you know why you two are here today?" he demanded, "it is to gloat of course." He completed his question.

"You are the only dragon rider left in Algaseia, besides me. And now you are captured with the courier. Join me, Eragon, and you will be free from all your bonds."

The king's words were sweet, even a teeny bit enticing. Eragon considered the proposal for a short moment, before spitting on Galbatorix's shiny boots.

"Never!" he cried.

Incensed, Galbatorix stood up, in a towering fury.

"Lock them together and give them food only once per week."

Durza the shade nodded, before prodding them back to their cell. There, a few Urgals were already assembled, with a thick, heavy metal chain between them.

"Chain them together, tightly."

The Urgals let out a savage grin, as they pulled Arya and Eragon into the cell. Shackling one of their wrists together, they were chained to a hook on the wall tightly. With an evil cackle, the Urgals left the cell.

"Enjoy your time together, when you can," Durza sneered, before shutting the cell door with each other, when you can," Durza sneered, before shutting the cell door.

"Are you alright Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," came her soft murmur.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be" came the soft reply, before both of them fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, a small tray was thrown in; two measly pieces of bread lay on a dirty plate. A large bowl of soup, maggots floating in it lay next to it. Eragon pushed the bread to Arya.

"Eat. You need the strength," he murmured.

"you eat it," Arya pushed the bread back to him.

"I can survive without the food. You can't" Eragon explained calmly, passing the plate to Arya.

"I'm not a helpless human woman, Eragon!" Arya snapped.

"I did not say that you were. But you are tortured, I am not. You should eat."

Arya paled as she heard his words. Silently, she ate the food, making sure not to concentrate on its staleness.

"what happened in there, Arya?" he asked gently.

"Sometimes, there are things worse than death," Arya murmured, fingering her tunic, trying to calm herself; Arya continued, "Durza raped me, oh Eragon!" she cried hysterically, griping him.

Eragon wrapped on arm around her as she cried, "I am so sorry, Arya. How dare he!" Eragon sputtered angrily. "I'll kill him!"

"No, Eragon! Don't make things worse than what they already are," Arya begged him.

"Alright," Eragon muttered grudgingly, "only for now."

The two sat in companionable silence, neither speaking. Eragon tried to contact Saphira, his dragon.

'_Saphira, can you hear me?' _he broadcasted his thoughts to her.

To his extreme surprise, Saphira replied, _'yes?'_

Eragon realized with a small grin that Saphira must be fast asleep.

'I'm in Urabaen.'

Immediately, Saphira started. 'so that's where you've been. Wait, I'm coming.'

'Don't' Eragon replied sharply, 'it's too dangerous. We will try to escape.'

Saphira allowed her approval to filter through the link before cutting off all contact. Arya looked at him curiously but did not comment. The heavy footsteps of the Urgals broke the stifling silence that had descended on them all.

"Will you be alright?" Eragon asked Arya softly.

"I suppose so, unless he tries something again."

Eragon had no chance to reply, as the heavy clank of the gate opening drowned out his voice. The Urgal entered, a dark sneer playing on his lips. He unchained Arya from the hook and dragged her by her hand to Durza's personal chambers. He knocked on the door and waited till Durza said, "enter."

Arya was dragged unceremoniously across the floor into Durza's rooms. The shade sat on a stone bench, smiling. "Arya," he mocked her.

"Durza," Arya spat out.

Durza traced a pattern across the bottle beside him, "do you know what this is?" he asked finally, pointing at the bottle.

Arya shook her head. "Well, you are about to find out. Sither's oil is useful, especially now."

Durza dripped one small drop onto Arya's hand. Almost instantaneously, the acid like substance started to eat away the skin. Arya gasped as the red hot pain shot through her.

"Enjoying it?" Durza laughed evilly as he poured more all over her exposed skin.

"Tell me where are the Varden?" he roared suddenly.

Arya drew back in fright, "Never!" she retorted.

"You shall pay," he snarled, emptying the whole bottle of Sither's oil on her right arm.

Arya screamed as the oil ate through her skin. Durza's lips curled up ferally as she scream. Dragging her by her hair, he brought her back to her cell and tied her back next to Eragon.

"Enjoy…" he sneered, before slamming the cell door ominously.

Eragon lifted his head almost instantly when Arya moaned.

"Are you alright, Arya?" he asked, leaning close to her.

"Sither's oil…" she muttered, before falling unconscious.

Eragon started. Sither's oil. This was bad. He forced Arya to bring forth the arm that she kept hidden behind her. Swearing loudly, he examined her wounds. Some of them were clear in parts, but most were red and blistered, dripping pus.

"Waise Heill!" Eragon commanded. A small part of the pus cleared. _'Sither's oil could only be healed in small parts,' _he thought. Muttering 'Waise Heill' a few more times, he managed to clear the wounds. He drew back Arya's sleeve to check on her upper arms and cursed. A deep red patch of skin has already melted there, corresponding to the hole he found over that part. Drawing on more of his energy, he muttered, "Waise Heill" again. The deep red patch healed slowly, before completely disappearing. Eragon looked at Arya fondly for a moment before sleeping. Far away in the distance, two forces consolidated power, in preparations for the final war.


	4. Chapter 4: Escaped

A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long with the update. I know it has been a long time, and I sincerely thank everyone who followed this fic. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and I am in the process of editing all my hand written chapters, so the following updates may take even more time. Be patient! and R/R. lol.

* * *

The morning sun made its grand entrance with ruby red rays sprawling across the light blue sky. The red rays streamed into the cell, startling its occupants into wakefulness. Eragon was the first to wake. Seeing that Arya have not waken, he took the chance to look at her carefully. Dark, onyx hair spilled over her shoulders, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. Her lips were slightly parted, making her look adorable. Eragon could not help but to sigh. What is happening to him ow? First, he got caught by Galbatorix. Now he is falling in love with Arya, the elf woman whom he don't even know.

'You do,' a voice deep down inside replied. He did not reply as Arya awakens. Her cat-like eyes opened slowly, revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Eragon?" she asked.

"Arya," he responded, not taking his eyes off her, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My wounds…" she murmured, looking at her arm in wonder, "you healed them?" she asked, questions burning in her eyes.

"Yes. Does that displease you?" he asked, puzzled.

"No, merely confused. Why did you heal me?" Arya replied, puzzled.

"No sane person would not have healed the. Your wounds are deep, I used a lot of energy healing you. After all, who lets their friends get injured?" Eragon replied, blushing.

Arya ducked her head and blued, "you treat me too well, Eragon," she muttered.

They both sat in an awkward silence.

"Arya," he began hesitantly.

Arya looked up into his eyes, "yes?"

'her voice, it is so enchanting,' he thought.

'You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?' came Saphira's voice suddenly.

'Yes. Wait. How did you know?' Eragon asked, puzzled.

'I can hear you, you dolt.'

Eragon winced, as Saphira growled in his mind.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Arya asked suddenly, breaking him for his thoughts.

He smiled at her, "Yes, Arya, I'm just pondering over some matters," he replied. He frowned, contemplating whether to try escape from this hellhole today.

_'is this a good time?' _he asked Saphira, frowning slightly.

_'Hmm-um… good day as any,' _she replied, before falling silent.

Unconvinced, Eragon severed the mental contact with Saphira. Turning to Arya, he asked, "Do you feel alright?"

Arya looked at him sharply, worried, "what are you planning, Eragon?" she asked.

"Do you think you have enough strength to last till we are at the Varden?" he asked, seemingly ignoring her question.

"You are going to try o escape, aren't you?" she demanded, a fire burning in her eyes. Eragon nodded silently.

"Then I'll help you in anyway I can," Arya finished.

"Do you have a plan?" Eragon asked.

Arya shrugged in return. "I know how to get us out of here, but that's all I can do. Can you try to unlock us with magic?" she asked, "I'm afraid the drugs they gave me seemed to be much stronger than yours."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I think so. We'll wait till nightfall. No one can see us that easily then."

Arya nodded, "nightfall then."

The day passed quickly. Surprisingly, Durza did not enter the cell at all, leaving them in relative peace. Soon, nightfall arrived. Eragon quietly shook Arya awake from her slumber. "it's time," he whispered, standing up.

Arya was instantly awake, "can you unlock us?" she whispered in return, nodding to their chains.

Eragon nodded. Muttering a few words in the ancient language, the locks sprung open and Arya disengaged herself from the chains, beside her, Eragon did the same.

"Jierda!" Eragon cried, pointing at the door. The door broke into tiny splinters of wood, leaving a gaping hole.

"Come on!" Eragon hissed, gesturing at her to hurry up.

Arya nodded and sprinted after him. Together, they ran swiftly down the corridors, communicating in their minds.

_'Right!' _Arya yelled into Eragon's mind as they reached a fork. Eragon gave her a swift nod and turned right. Eragon momentarily disappeared through a door, appearing moments later with a brown, cloth wrapped parcel. Arya skidded to a halt, waiting for Eragon. When he appeared, he shot her a look with said "I'll explain everything later". Arya nodded, before taking off again. They ran through the labyrinth of twisting corridors, almost crashing into some Urgals on guard duty at times, soon emerging into the daylight.

"We made it," Arya breathed, looking around, wide-eyed.

Eragon nodded breathlessly, 'Saphira? Are you near?' he asked.

'Where are you?' came the irritable reply.

Eragon chuckled lightly, 'At the gates, outside of Urabaen'

'I'm near. I should be there in a few minutes,' she replied, before severing the contact. Arya glanced curiously at Eragon.

"Saphira's flying here to pick us up. She would be here soon. Will you be alright?" Eragon asked, "you seem a little pale."

Arya flinched, "it's nothing much, Eragon," she muttered, moving back slightly, slightly fearful that he would discover her secret.

"Let me see your wrist, Arya," Eragon demanded, his suspicions raised.

Arya paled and took an involuntary step back, clutching the said wrist close to her. "Please, Eragon. Don't," she pleaded, looking at him imploringly.

Eragon ignored her and pulled her arm to him. Turning it face up, it revealed multitudes of cuts around her wrists. Some of them were old and faded, while some looked as though as it was less than a day old.

He looked up at Arya, trying to meet her eyes, and failing which, he pressed a hand against her cheek. "Why, Arya?" he asked gently. He watched silently as Arya looked to the ground, her lips drawn tightly together. Sighing, he knew that she would not be speaking of the matter for quite some time. Letting his hand fall, he sighed, "never mind, Arya," as Saphira came into view.

'Get on,' Saphira muttered, flapping her wings to stay in the air; as there was no space for her to land on the ledge. Eragon nodded, and leaped onto Saphira's back, extending an arm to Arya as she hopped on too, catching her nimbly.

Arya blushed heavily as Eragon caught her by the waist. Shifting, she settled herself in front of Eragon, closing her eyes as his masculine scent wafted around her.

The shock of flying soon wore off, and Arya began to enjoy the flight. Eragon smiled gently when he saw that she was finally relaxing and letting the barriers that she constructed around herself drop.

'You really love her, don't you?' Saphira asked gently.

Eragon let a small smile slip through, 'yes,' he replied, 'she's the most wonderful woman, Saphira. You won't believe how strong she is…' he trailed off, not wanting to go there.

In front of him, Arya's eyelids were drooping. The lack of food made her exhausted, and coupled with their rapid escape from Urabaen, Arya was ready to collapse. She sat in the saddle, slumped against Eragon's chest, her breaths coming in slow, steady rhythms.

Eragon sighed in bliss, laying his head on Arya's, tucking her head under his chin. They sat like that for the rest of the journey; Arya sleeping, while Eragon stayed awake to ward off all possible dangers. After almost four hours of flying, Saphira started to descent. Eragon instinctively knew that that must mean that she was tired. After all, Saphira had been travelling since the morning.

He glanced down at the woman that lay in his arms. He had never noticed how dark her hair is, he thought dreamily, as he stared into the night sky.

Arya, was in fact having a very enjoyable dream, when Saphira pulled into a sharp dive. Even in her sleep, she hugged Eragon tighter, as the tree lines came into view.

As they landed, Eragon slid off Saphira and motioned for Arya to do the same. She nodded, sliding down clumsily.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

Arya nodded in reply, but didn't say anything more. Se watched as Eragon nodded grimly, before saying, "let me heal your wrist."

Arya paled, though she forced herself to place her arm on Eragon's lap. Eragon flipped the said arm over to reveal her wrist. With a few well chosen words, he healed her wrist, leaving no scar behind. Arya shut her eyes, as though as she was praying for divine guidance.

"Don't do it again Arya," Eragon murmured. Arya sighed, "Wiol Ono," she murmured at last.

Eragon sighed at that, some how; he just knew that she would say that. "Please, Arya. Don't do this again; I'm begging you as a friend. Please."

Arya nodded, looking at Eragon in the eye. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Eragon nodded, before standing up to collect some fire wood, leaving Arya seated there, arms around her knees. She watched as Eragon collected the wood, remaining silent as he cried, "Bringsir."

"Come over, Arya," Eragon gestured from where he had the fire going. Arya nodded and scooted over to his side. She shivered slightly as the cold wind blew against her back, chilling her.

"Are you cold?" Eragon asked, noticing her shiver. At her answering nod, he took off his cloak and threw it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning against Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon looked down at her, watching her quietly as she began to speak. "I'm scared, Eragon." She whispered, looking up at Eragon.

"Scared of what, Arya?" he whispered, drawing her close. "I'm scared of Durza, Eragon. Who knows what he would do when he finds out that we've escaped. Don't let him get me again, Eragon, please." Arya begged, looking up at Eragon, tears flooding her emerald eyes.

Eragon nodded and hugged Arya tightly, though still slightly puzzled at the display of emotion from the normally stoic elf. "Don't worry, I won't" he whispered at last.

They fell into a deep slumber after a while, oblivious to all around them; with Saphira keeping watch. Far away in the darkness, a red-haired man clenched his hands in anger and howled; while in the dark woods, pairs of glowing red eyes snapped open.


End file.
